


a million charming words

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Injury, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Humor, Magic-Users, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “Wedolook good in red.”





	a million charming words

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO BOY. I ALWAYS WONDERED ABOUT TRYING THESE TWO. THE CANON SEXUAL TENSION THO? I BLAME LANA ABSOLUTELY. I'm SwanQueen all the way but damn. Okay so ahahaa enjoy my nuttiness and please yes any comments/thoughts are very much appreciated! I did " **Gold** " for the official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and then " **Whump** " for the challenge prompt which you love we love some Injuries and Blood and Hurt/Comfort up in this mother! ;D

 

*

Rumpelstiltskin's hand wrings _harder_ against the Evil Queen's neck, and Regina winces from across the foyer.

A twinge, an echo — _a phantom_ — of sore-sharp pain rises and spreads. She massages absently at her own neck.

"Gold," Regina snaps, eyes narrowing. " _Back off._ "

He turns his head, and in that split-second, Regina feels a deeply penetrating chill run up her spine. A physical, traumatized reaction. Rumpelstiltskin had always been good about instilling fear in his teachings.

"… Of course, dearie."

A loud, colorful whirl of magical smoke. He's gone.

Or at least for the time being.

Well… at least now something's going right… Regina huffs, wiping again absently at her forehead. Blood trickles heavily from the Evil Queen's hairline. She only stares wordlessly, confounded at Regina who sighs and pull out a handkerchief from her dark gray blazer's pocket, dabbing and smearing crimson fluid.

"You're an idiot." Regina doesn't feel sorry for blurting this out, gazing over the Evil Queen's face as this mirror-like image begins to smile hesitantly. A person who looks so much like her. "Even if you're _me_."

"We _do_ look good in red," the Evil Queen quips, smudging a bit of red on the pucker of Regina's lips.

*

 


End file.
